Fullmetal Time
by Fullmetal Demon Ride
Summary: On there way to a train station Edward and Alphonse Elric find a weird portal NOT THE GATE in a forest close by and decide to check it out but when the Fullmetal alchemist gets pulled into it soon him and his brother who jumped in after him find themselves in the land of OOH. If you have any idea on parings i would like to here them and i might work them in but post in the reviews.
1. The Portal to Ooh

Fullmetal Time Chapter 1: The Portal to Ooh

As the sun sat high in the sky the brothers Elric where running to the train station heading to Rush Valley when a small portal opened a few feet away from the forest they ran by and as soon as Alphonse, the youngest, spotted it he stoped and grabbed his brother Edward, the oldest, towards him, "Brother what's that" Al said pointing at it as it got alittle bigger. Big enough that both of the brothers could fit through and after a second or two they began to see something in the portal and Edward walked closer, "Hey Al take a look" Ed said as he motioned Al over to him, Inside the portal was a Kingdom that looked like it was made of candy, "Uhh Brother" said Al but noticed that a few things around them started getting sucked into the portal, "Alphonse get baAAAACK" yelled Ed as he got sucked into the portal, "BROTHER!" Alphonse screamed as he jumped in after him not knowing where it led but needed to be with his brother it was like when they saw in the gate but only non-painful and just white all around and Truth wasn't there.

The sun was sitting high in the sky in the land of ooh as Finn and Jake walked into the Candy Kingdom right when a portal opened up outside Princess Bubblegum's Castile, "Whoa jake you see this" Finn said as they walked towards it, "Yea I see it what is it?" Jake asked as it glowed white then Finn and Jake upped there arms over there eyes to block the light and when they put them down a kid around fifteen and a kid in a suit of armor lay on the ground both ensconces, "Whoa what the math just happend" asked Finn as he walked over to them and tried to help them into P.B's castile, After Jake put the kid in armor on a bed next to the blonde haired one he and Finn sat outside as Doctor Ice Cream and Nurse Poundcake worked to get them healthy but when doctor ice cream opened up the armor what she found really caught her off gard, "O-oh my…this armor is hollow…and that seal inside it…we must not touch it" doc. Ice Cream said as she told nurse poundcake to get the princess which she did and a few minuets later P.B came into the room and took a look at the hollow armor, "This looks like Alchemy was used to bond a poor soul to this armor" said The Princess as she closed him up and walked to Ed who was regaining consensus alittle bit, "Al…." Ed said as Alphonse shot up, "Where's Ed" Al yelled and then looked around "Where am I?" he asked as Finn and Jake walked in. "Your in the Candy Kingdom in the land of ooh" Finn explained to Al, a few seconds later Edward shot up, "ALPHONSE!" he shouted then Al ran to his brother's side and Ed smiled at the sight of his brother being alright, "Wait, who are you two?" asked Jake as Edward pulled off his coat and revealed his automail arm and many gasps where heard, "Dude what happened to your arm man" Finn said as he gazed upon his automail shining in the sun light that has been coming in through the sun roof. "Im Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric and what happened to my arm is none of your dame business" Edward said as he and Al walked out but Bubblegum stoped them, "What are you two doing here?" asked Bubblegum tapping her foot, "We don't even know how we got here" said Al "We just found a portal and got sucked into it" Edward finished off as he picked her up and put her down to the side then him and Al walked outside.

That kid had fire in his eyes once Ed touched the girl who's a princess or something and next thing Ed knew he dogged a sword from cutting him in half, "Whoa what the hell man" Ed said as Finn slashed at him with his sword but it was blocked my Ed's automail arm, a screw or two flew off of his arm and hit the ground as they glared at each other, anger was on there faces and fire in there eyes then things got ugly when Finn tried to take a stab to Edward who blocked it and kicked Finn's sword out of his reach then stomped on his arm to make sure Finn's sword wouldn't get to be grasped by Finn to end Ed's journey early without looking around this land of ooh, "I'm gonna make sure you don't leave before im done with you" said Edward with some steel in his voice as he used Alchemy to make a cage that had Finn trapped inside of it, "Yo man get me the math out of here" Finn said trying to bust out and about a few yards away Alphonse and Jake where in a fist fight and Alphonse was getting alittle pissed of, "GRRRRAHHHHHH" Al yelled as his fist slammed into Jake's mouth and knocked free a few teeth "ARAGHHH" Jake hollered as blood dripped from his mouth and then Jake got a kick to Alphonse's legs and smiled as Al fell to the ground and hit it with a huge "THUD" then Al jumped to his feet and if fire was ever to burn in his eyes now was it, he then lunged forward and grabbed Jake by his ears then threw him right into the cage with Finn and no matter how hard they tried to break free they couldn't get free, "GAHHH this sucks" Jake said as he turned to Finn "Lets just ask them to let us go" Jake pleaded with Finn "No I have my pride" Finn said as Ed and Al opened up the cage. "Listen even though you tried to slice me up like a california roll" said Ed "And tried to bring me harm" Al said and Ed smiled "you two have got some power and…we'd really like it if you helped us get home…are you in or out?" They both asked at the same time. After a minute or two of thinking it over they nodded and shook hands with Ed and Al "deal" Finn said as he looked at Jake and they smiled a friendly smile. "Im Finn and this is Jake" Finn said as Jake stretched into and hand and waved "Im Alphonse and this is my Brother Edward" Al said as they both used Alchemy to engrave there names into the ground then they all heard clapping from the top of the castile and they all looked up and saw Bubblegum smileing and clapping. Edward and Alphonse bowed while Finn just stood there jealous at Ed & Al for making Bubblegum impressed which Finn and Jake always did and now these two kids from another world was taking Finn's favorite thing.

Ed and Al walked through a forest where Tree trunks lived with Finn and Jake close behind, Finn tired not to talk loud with his conversation with Jake, "Jake…do you think were doing a good thing helping these guys I mean…they are from a different world" Finn said a little bit of anger in his voice as Jake turned to look at him, "No man, This is the right thing and since were here maybe T.T could make us all some Apple Pie" Jake said trying not to drool. Ed and Al stopped as they heard Tree Trunks calling Finn and Jake over to her house for some apple pie, "Yo Edward, Alphonse come on you have got to try Tree Trunks' Apple Pie" Jake said as he stretched his way over to T.T's house and into her open door then Finn ran in followed by Ed and Al. When Ed and Al got into the house most of the Apple Pies where gone and Ed only got three pies out of twenty and Al got none because he cant eat cause of the being a soul trapped in armor thing. Later that night Finn and Jake let Edward and Alphonse sleep at there place for the night untill they got home. "Brother, Mrs. Tree Trunks' apple pie looked good…kind of like Granny's" Al said as Ed lie awake in one of the two guest beds "Yea and almost just as good maybe even better" Ed said as he smiled at the thought of Granny's Apple Pies. "Really then that is decently going on my list of Things "I'm Going To Eat When I Get My Body Back" right near the top" Said Alphonse on the other guest bed not even getting to sleep cause again he's in the armor, The night ran into the day then Finn woke up to Jake and Edward snoring, Finn jumped out of his bed and ran passed Jake then jumped downstairs and smiled at Ed & Al then walked out the door and lied down in the grass. "Hey Finn, That Alphonse kid is awesome when me and him roughhouse" Jake explained to Finn who barely heard Jake at all, He was wondering what Ed & Al's world was like "If they had those awesome powers they must come from a world of war" Finn thought.

Edward sprung out of an open window and landed on the grass outside with Alphonse in pursuit "Give it back!" yelled Alphonse as Edward threw Al's armored head up and down, "you'll have to get it from me" Ed taunted as he threw it up then turned to finn. "Yo Finn catch!" Edward yelled to him as he threw Al's head at him and before any of them could blink Finn shot up like a bullet and snagged the head out of the air and then a smile broke onto his face and threw the head to jake "Heads up" Finn said then thought about it then laughed, He made a pun, Jake snached the head out of the air and put it back on Al "there you go buddy" Jake whispered to Al as he finished putting it on "Thanks" Al said as he fastened his head on right.


	2. The Ice King

The Ice King paced around his room in his mountain trying to figure out how to kidnap princess bubblegum and fail…again when he heard Gunter quack and the Ice looser ran to him, he was looking through his telescope and his gaze rested upon the Elric brothers hanging out with Finn and Jake, "Who are those guys" Questioned the Ice King as he wanted to find out, he flew with his beard then came to a landing about ten feet away from the four of them, he watched as the Elrics and Finn plus Jake hanging out acting like friends but the ice king knew that they weren't from Ooh at all, he walked up to them and smiled "Hey guys whats" his hand started to glow as the ice king talked "CHILL GUYS" he yelled as he shot a beam of ice at Finn then Alphonse stood in front of them then made a wall of alchemy and ground blocking the ice from freezing them, Edward jumped behind the ice king and kicked him into the wall and slammed his head into it a few times, blood was washing over the Ice King's face as Finn, Jake and Alphonse pulled Edward off of him to stop him from killing him. After that fight with the ice king and Ed a shadow jumped down from the tree and looked at Finn, Finn smiled and invited him over "Yo Tucker I was wondering when you where gonna show up" Jake yelled to him as he made his way over. Tucker was about the same age as Finn but a few inches shorter then him; he had red hair and blue eyes that shined in light as if made from glass and after a minute Tucker wasn't alone. "Hey Naota whats hanging?" Asked Finn as a smaller kid about twelve stood next to Tucker, He had a blue hoodie on letting his short brown hair show instead of wearing a hat, He also had blue eyes but not as shiny as Tucker's but close to where they looked like glass. Tucker's eyes soon spotted the Elrics same as Naota's glass eyes "Hey Finn who are those guys" Tucker asked as he looked over at the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother, Edward walked over and put out his automail hand "Im Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist" He said as Alphonse slowly walked next to his brother "And I'm his younger brother Alphonse Elric" Al followed same as Ed's introduction. Soon after everyone smiled friendly smiles then a light blue beam of energy hit the Elric brothers right in the center of there backs, "ARAGHHHHH" Screamed Fullmetal as His younger Armor bound brother stood his ground but was affected by the evil power raging through them. A red glow began to emit from the Brothers Elric as there eyes burned red and soon the sky turned gray as rain fell down upon the four humans, one dog and suit of armor but there was a different felling emitting from the Elric brothers. "Hey Look Al we got some opponents to face" Edward snickered as Al laughed along side his brother's snicker, "Yea should I go first or do you want too?" Alphonse asked the now black glowing Fullmetal Alchemist who lunged forward at Finn knocking him off his feet. Finn's sword flew into the ground sticking up right like the joystick of a game controller but at a slight angle then Edward jumped onto Finn his alchemy already transformed his automail arm into a small sword. The sweat flowing from Finn madeNiagara Fallslooks like a leak in some pipes.


	3. The Fight Between Friends

Jake sprung into action as Edward's sword began to slam down onto Finn but because of Jake it went through the ground, "WHOA...thanks man" Finn whispered into his dog/ Best friend's ear "Hey, that's what bros do" Jake sighed out as a screech like no other emitted into the earholes of everyone, The screech's source came from Edward Elric who right now had red eyes and a black aura surrounding his body with power far greater that Finn and Jake's power put together, this will be there hardest fight yet where they may not win, Jake wrapped his body around Alphonse who grabbed Jake's chest and slammed him off of him and into the floor breaking two of Jake's ribs, Meanwhile Edward had Finn backed into a corner and was about to strike when Finn jumped right over Edward's head and next to his sword which he pulled out of the ground and turned to Face his new friend who had rage flowing through him then Edward pulled his sword arm back as he but his left foot forward ready to kill. At the same Time Jake wrapped around Al and threw him hurling into a wall of Princess Bubblegum's Castile which toppled down on top of the young Alchemist who jumped up and growled, "Alright Jake this is your final battle" Alphonse growled as Jake looked around for something in the environment to use to his advantage but right before he could grab a tree branch Alphonse Elric kicked his legs out and stood above him looking like this was the end but Finn threw a potion at Al turning him normal, Finn didn't use it on Edward cause he could handle him, Edward kicked Finn in his kneecaps having him fall to the ground with his sword in hand, "This is your end Finn" Edward snarled as he swung his arm into Finn who countered it with his old yellow sword with caused a bolt on Ed's arm to come loose and fell to the ground with a small –blink-. Finn started to from an idea when Edward jumped at him knocking his balance off slightly which cause his body to fall to the floor with a –THUD-, "Heh is this a JOKE this is the best you got finn?" Edward mocked as Finn's anger filled to the brim which made Finn leap on the alchemist anger flowing through both of them as their swords clashed together over n over again until Finn threw Edward down to the ground then forced Edward's anger down starting to turn him normal. Soon after the brothers Elric where fine a new vortex like thing opened up and a man who looked to be twenty-nine to thirty years old with dark, piercing eyes and clean-shaven, baby-face, lied on the ground. Next to him was a rather a attractive woman in her mid-to-late twenties with a slender, yet muscular and curvaceous build, shoulder-length blonde hair and amber eyes also in the dirt and ensconces, "Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye" gasped the young State Alchemist as he looked down at them lying face down in the dirt, Ed, Al, Finn and Jake carried Roy and Riza into the castle to let them rest.


	4. More newcomers

Soon Roy awoke followed by Riza about two minutes after Roy awoke, "Ughhhh my head" Roy muttered as he put his gloved hand to his head a headache forming fast behind his dark hair, his mind was at work. Edward walked up to Roy then after explaining everything to him introduced him to Finn and Jake who smiled at him. "There the heroes of this dimension ehh?" Roy asked as his eyes turned towards Fullmetal and his brother, "Fullmetal would you like to help him out while I try and get us home?" asked the flame alchemist as his eyes rested upon Edward's confused face "…Excuse me colonel did you just tell me I can blow off my job to help my friend across the land?" Edward questioned as Roy sat in a chair nodding yes to the question at hand. Soon after that Edward and Finn walked out as Jake and Alphonse stayed behind to help around the emergency room, "Hey Edward, I was wondering about your world…what's it like?" Finn asked as the two made their way past peppermint butler who looked weirder than normal today. Edward looked at Finn and tried to begin how to phrase his life to some thirteen year old kid who might not understand what it's like so he just changed the subject. "Hey Finn what kind of bad guys do you and jake face around here?" Ed wondered aloud to Finn as they stood in front of the tree house then Ed noticed something on a news stand farther down, "What the…" Ed mumbled as he picked up walking speed with Finn following close behind him to see what it was. Edward ran up to the stand and picked up what seemed to be a manga of some sorts, "Hey Finn look at this" said the Alchemist as Finn ran next to him to take a look at the manga that had a picture of Edward and Alphonse on it with Ed having a cold look on his face while pulling a white glove on and Al standing right behind him and above the picture, spelled in bright red letters reading "Fullmetal Alchemist".


End file.
